Rain and You
by Icchi-chan
Summary: Seo tidak punya teman. Suatu hari, dia bertemu Nao. Seo sudah menganggap Nao sebagai sahabatnya. Tapi, ternyata Nao... #summary jelek# Oneshot (LAGI!). Cover image nyolong (?) dari Pixiv


Icchi kembali! :D Kali ini Icchi bikin fic tentang Seo sama Nao, soalnya kemarin hujan lama, keinget Nao deh #gaadayangnanya

Nao: Kok aku dapet peran begini?

Icchi: Bodo :P

Seo: Sudah kuduga... Hidupku disini suram... #mojok

Icchi: Sori, sori -w-

Ruto: Lanjut!

* * *

Disclaimer: Utauloid punya creatornya masing-masing

Warning: OOC (Mungkin), Hati-hati terhadap Typo, Gaje, abal, alay, ide Mainstream, genre membingungkan

Ga suka ga usah baca

* * *

-Seo Pov-

Namaku Higasa Seo. 15 Tahun. Kelas 3 SMP. Selama 3 Tahun ini, Aku belum punya satupun sahabat di sekolah. Aku tak punya teman. Kalaupun punya, kita juga nggak akrab. Sekedar pernah ngomong aja. Kalau ada tugas Kelompok, aku biasa bareng Ruto dan Owata. Tapi aku tetep nggak akrab sama mereka. Salahku juga, suka malu kalo memulai percakapan. Jelas aja temanku cuma dikit. Entah apa yang bakal kukenang kalo aku udah lulus nanti. Di kelas aku juga sering diabaikan. Di rumah juga sama, Orang tuaku dua-duanya kerja sampai malam. Aku gak punya adik ataupun kakak. Aku sendirian di rumah. Hidupku bosenin banget.

"Tandaima..." Aku masuk ke rumahku. Walaupun gak ada orang, entah kenapa aku sering bilang 'tandaima' kalo masuk rumah.

Aku masuk kamar dan membereskan peralatan sekolahku. Aku menatap keluar jendela.

'Kapan aku bisa punya sahabat ya...' Pikirku. Aku menghela nafas dan keluar kamar. Aku membuka kulkas dan mencari cemilan.

'Haaah, cemilannya habis' Aku pun keluar dan ke minimarket depan kompleks rumahku. Rumahku agak jauh dari minimarket sih, tapi aku iseng jalan kaki. Di perjalanan, langit agak mendung. Aku tak peduli, kulanjutkan berjalan dan aku sampai di minimarket. Aku segera membeli cemilan dan keluar minimarket. Tapi terlambat, Hujan deras sudah turun. Aku terdiam di depan pintu minimarket. Aku lupa bawa payung. Padahal tadi aku udah nyadar kalo bentar lagi pasti hujan.

'Seo no baka...' Aku mengatai diriku sendiri sambil tersenyum miris. Aku benci hujan, entah kenapa.

"Kau tak punya payung?"

Aku melihat ke sampingku. Ada seseorang disebelahku. Aku menatap mata oranyenya yang sangat kontras dengan baju birunya itu.

"Eh, I...iya" Jawabku gugup

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Di jalan xxxx"

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Aku ngerasa kayak cewek yang mau dianter pacarnya pulang. Sebenarnya, aku agak takut sama dia sih, mata oranyenya itu terlihat seram. Tapi, sepertinya tak ada salahnya. Kelihatannya dia bukan orang jahat. Dia juga kelihatannya seumuran denganku. Sepertinya, tidak apa-apa pulang bersamanya.

"Boleh, terima kasih"

Kami mulai berjalan. Hujan terus saja turun dengan derasnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya kepadaku

"Higasa Seo. Kau?"

"Shigure Nao"

"Oh..."

Hening melanda. Yang terdengar hanya suara rintik Hujan.

"Ne, Seo. Kau punya masalah ya?"

"Ha?"

"Tidak tau kenapa, tapi sepertinya saat aku melihatmu, kau kelihatannya punya masalah"

"Yaah, begitulah"

Apakah sebaiknya aku cerita pada Nao? Selama ini aku selalu memendam masalahku sendiri sih. Katanya, kalo curhat, beban bisa sedikit hilang. Tapi, masa aku harus cerita pada orang asing?

"Kalau begitu, cerita saja. Aku bukan orang jahat kok"

Aku menatap Nao. Nao juga menatapku (Ichhi: CIEEEEEEE XD / NaoSeo: URUSAI!). Tatapannya seolah berkata 'tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pegang rahasia'

"Baiklah..." Aku menarik nafas.

"Aku selalu sendirian. Entah di rumah ataupun di sekolah. Aku ingin berteman, tapi aku orangnya gampang gugup dan sering malu kalau memulai percakapan. Aku takut salah bicara dan malah dijauhi. Aku takut mengganggu persahabatan orang lain. Aku takut tidak bisa menjaga rahasia kalau ada yang curhat kepadaku. Tapi, aku sendirian juga tak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa" Aku tersenyum kecil kepada Nao.

"Jangan begitu, Seo" Nao berhenti berjalan. Aku pun ikut berhenti.

"Kau harus berani memulai percakapan. Singkirkan semua rasa takutmu. Diluarnya kau memang tidak apa-apa, tapi di dalam hatimu, kau pasti ingin punya teman kan?" Nao menatapku tajam

"Eh..." Aku gelagapan. Hening mulai menyerang kami berdua.

"Maaf, aku bicaraku agak kasar" Nao merunduk

"Tidak apa kok"

"Tidak. Itu karena..." Nao terdiam

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga pernah begitu. Aku juga tak punya teman. Aku mengerti, rasanya sendirian itu tak enak" Lanjut Nao

"Makanya, kau harus punya teman! Teman itu, bagaikan warna di dunia ini. Kalau kau tak punya teman, dunia pasti rasanya hampa. Seolah ada yang kurang. Ya kan?" Nao tersenyum ke arahku.

"Nao..." Aku melihat Nao tersenyum.

"Iya!" Aku ikut tersenyum. Hujan mulai mereda, walaupun belum berhenti. Rumahku juga masih agak jauh.

"Nao, mulai sekarang, kau jadi sahabatku ya!" Atmosfir diantara kami mulai membaik, tak setegang tadi.

"Tentu saja!" Nao tersenyum lagi

"Nao, kau tinggal di sekitar sini juga?" Tanyaku kepada Nao.

"Yah, begitulah"

"Boleh aku bermain ke rumahmu?"

"Aku tak tau, orang tuaku biasanya tak membolehkan"

"Ah, baiklah" Aku menghela nafas lagi. Padahal aku baru saja mendapat sahabat.

"Kau sekolah dimana?" Nao bertanya lagi

"Di SMP UTAU, kelas 3-1"

"Aku juga disana! Tapi, aku kelas 3-2"

"Aku sering main ke kelasmu ya?"

"Terserah kau saja"

Kami pun mulai membicarakan banyak hal. Nao orangnya seru, enak diajak ngomong. Tak terasa, Kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku.

"Nao..."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih ya! Kau sahabat pertamaku!" Aku tersenyum lagi kepadanya

"Sama-sama! Oh iya, payung itu untukmu saja. Sebagai kenang-kenangan" Nao memberikan payungnya kepadaku.

"Kenang-kenangan? Kenapa? Kita kan bakal sering ketemu?" Aku menatap payung biru milik Nao.

"Nggak bisa."

.

.

.

Hah?

"Kenapa? Kok gitu? Kita sahabat kan?" Aku menatap Nao dengan kaget

"Soal itu, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Yang penting, sekarang simpanlah payung itu" Nao mulai menghilang. Walaupun dia masih bisa terlihat, aku tetap saja panik

"Nao, Kau..."

"Seo, Bertemanlah dengan banyak orang, ya? Karena teman adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga!" Nao makin tidak terlihat. Tapi, samar-samar, aku melihat dia tersenyum, dan ada setetes airmata di pelupuk matanya

"Nao! Kembali!" Mata biruku menatapnya yang terus menghilang. Tanganku berusaha menggapainya, tapi tanganku malah menembus dirinya. Nao terlihat seperti memegang tanganku, tapi aku tak merasakannya. Hanya terlihat saja. Aku melihat Nao, dengan air mata yang hampir mengalir

"Tetaplah kuat, Seo..." Nao menghilang sepenuhnya. Hujan berhenti. Berganti dengan Matahari yang bersinar dengan terangnya.

"Nao..." Aku menangis.

"Nao, kita sahabat kan? Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal?" Aku menggenggam erat payung Nao. Aku mengusap air mataku dan berjalan masuk rumah.

"Tandaima..."

"Okaeri"

"Eh?"

Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah pulang? Tumben... Aku segera menghampiri Kaa-san dan Tou-san

"Seo, mulai sekarang, kakak sepupumu akan tinggal disini. Sekalian cari kerjaan." Kata Kaa-san. Di sebelah Kaa-san, ada Tou-san dan Kakak sepupuku, Tsukishiro Hakupo.

"Hakupo-nii!" Aku memeluk Kakak sepupuku itu

"Seo!" Dia balas memelukku. Aku menatap Hakupo-nii.

'Ah, warna matanya sama seperti Nao...' Aku teringat Nao lagi. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan langsung masuk kamar. Kayaknya, Hakupo-nii lagi cengo. Aku cuek, lalu aku menyimpan payung pemberian Nao. Setelah itu, aku melompat ke kasur dan mendekap bantal, menenggelamkan wajahku dalam bantal. Aku terbayang sosok Nao (Icchi: CIEEEEEE! Seo suka Nao! Seo suka Nao! ngoahahahaha...umpfh! #disumpel payung)

'Nao... Sekarang sepertinya aku tidak akan terlalu sendirian lagi. Terima kasih telah menyemangatiku...' Aku tersenyum

Esoknya, di jam istirahat, aku ke kelas Nao. Aku melihat sekeliling kelas. ada seseorang berambut biru tua gradasi ke biru muda yang sedang menulis. Aku menghampirinya.

"Hey, apa kau kenal Shigure Nao?" Aku bertanya pada orang itu

"Shigure Nao? Dia kan... Sudah meninggal" Lelaki biru itu menunduk

"Aku tau. Kau akrab dengannya?"

"Nggak. Sebenarnya, aku mau berteman dengannya. Tapi, yang lain menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya. Aku nggak tau apa alasannya" Aku kaget mendengar penjelasan lelaki biru itu

"Dia... Mati kenapa?"

"Tertabrak saat menyebrang jalan"

"Oh. Eh iya, siapa namamu?"

"Kumono Tsuki. Kau?"

"Aku Higasa Seo"

"Eh... Seo, Bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu? Aku... Sebenarnya tidak punya teman disini..." Tsuki menatapku

"Tentu saja! Kita akan menjadi sahabat!" Aku tersenyum. Aku duduk di bangku di depan Tsuki dang mengobrol dengannya sampai istirahat usai.

Nao, aku sudah punya teman sekarang. Apakah kau melihatnya?

.

.

.

.

-owari-

* * *

Icchi: Demi apa aku bikin cerita alay begini... Gaje paraah, sok-sok dramatis gini lagi! #pundung dengan suramnya

Nao: Aku jadi setan... #mojok dengan aura suram

Ruto: Aku cuma numpang nama doang... #pundung

Owata: *angguk-angguk gaje sampe kacamatanya lepas (?)*

Hakupo: Peranku gak penting amat! *Lempar meja*

Icchi: Fus-ro-dah!

Tsuki: Sabar, sabar

Seo: Abaikan mereka *sweatdrop

Icchi: **Boleh minta Review?**


End file.
